Fighting for Redemption
by shadowsontherun
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is on the run. Steve Rogers is apparently dead and she is the primary suspect. The Avengers don't know who to trust; the girl who has been fighting alongside them for the past 3 years or the rest of the world who is out to get her. "I didn't shoot my own teammate - and I'm going to prove to you who did," she said darkly.


**Fighting for Redemption**

Natasha Romanoff is on the run. Steve Rogers is apparently dead and she is the primary suspect. The avengers don't know who to trust; the girl who has been fighting alongside them for the past 3 years or the rest of the world who is out to get her. "I didn't shot my own teammate - and I'm going to prove to you he's not dead," Natasha said determinedly. ACTION FIC NOT ANGST. Clintasha.

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's shadows and yes I have started another Clintasha story! But don't worry I will still finish the other stories I have started before – this plot idea just wouldn't leave me alone so here it is! **

**DO NOT BE ALARMED! It is not depressing at all ;)**

**Chapter 1 **

"Okay does everyone understand the plan? We break off into pairs of two and make sure we accomplish our part of the mission. Barton and Banner are staying outside to demobilize as many obstacles as they possibly can from this vintage point so that it decreases the number of men we have to deal with inside. Stark, you and Thor are going to distract as many hired guns that come your way when you bust through the front door. And if all that goes well Agent Romanoff and I will have a good shot at disengaging the black hole device just like we practiced. Any questions?" Steve asked glancing around at his team.

"Why do we have to sit outside in the rain while you guys get to do the more interesting part?" Bruce asked put out by the division of roles. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What happened the last time we sent you in to defuse the bomb Banner…?" Steve asked warily. Bruce scowled. Tony and Clint tried but failed to stifle their snickers behind their fist. Bruce glared at them.

"It's not my fault they shot me in the heart – anywhere else and I wouldn't have hulked out!" Bruce muttered unhappily.

"Okay how about we make a deal – if you don't hulk out this mission – you can do the save the day part the next time," Steve compromised. Bruce sent the captain a calculative look.

"Fine – I'll hold you to that," Bruce said reluctantly. Steve nodded and turned towards the others.

"Any more questions?" he asked glancing around.

"I have a question!" Tony suddenly said throwing his hand up in the air. Steve rolled his eyes.

"What's your question Stark?" Steve asked warily.

"Our location is Steigenberger Avenue. I've always wondered about this whenever we come to Germany. What is it with Germans and burgers?" Tony asked seriously as he stared at the street name. They all looked at the genius with matching unimpressed looks.

"I refuse to dignify that question with a response. Pack up guys – we leave in 5 minutes," Steve said curtly before he walked off to find his shield.

"They're not English Stark – leave them alone," Natasha said taking out their wireless communicators from a drawer in the wall of the home base van.

"Oh of course the Russian would defend the Germans," Tony said rolling his eyes.

_SMACK_!

"OUCH! That hurt you crazy woman!" Tony yelped as he held his bruised skull away from the vicious document wielding Russian spy.

"Less talking and more coding breaking – we leave in 5 minutes Stark. Scramble their communication device _now_," Natasha said pointing at the laptop in front of the melodramatic superhero.

"My brain cells! You've killed some of my brain cells!" Tony continued to whine.

_Click_.

Tony paled as cold metal object suddenly made contact with the back of his head.

"When are you going to learn the right time to shut up Stark?" Clint asked and he passed the two Avengers and picked up the mission files beside them. Tony gulped.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Tony squeaked as he pulled his laptop towards him and quickly finished the task he was assigned _twenty minutes ago_. Natasha sighed and went back to setting up their communicators for their mission.

"Um…Natasha did you ever find a little…" Clint started to ask awkwardly. Natasha took a little box out of her pocket and tossed it at the nervous archer. He caught the tiny box and banged his head against the table in front of him. He was doomed.

"I didn't open it – don't tell me what it is Barton," she said sticking a gun into her boot and tying her hair up into a pony tail. The rest of the avengers rolled their eyes at the gag worthy pair of spies. They hid their relationship well – but not _that_ well.

"Crazy Russian _beast_," Tony muttered as he typed in his codes. A spinning object promptly made contact with the side of Tony's face and caused him to get knocked off his chair and smack face first into the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Tony shouted. Natasha shrugged and held up the new batch of properly programmed communicators.

"That was your communicator Stark," she said simply.

_20 minutes later. _

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS GO SO WRONG?" Tony shouted as he ran for his life with an army of mutated vicious wolves chasing him down the hall. Thor was at least another 20 paces ahead of him – _damn super-fast demigod legs._

"Run faster Man of Iron!" Thor's voice boomed.

"Keep them busy Stark we're almost there," Steve said into their communicator as he and Natasha ran down the stairs leading towards the basement of the building. Tony looked over his shoulder and shot a few lasers at the rabid beasts. They didn't even flinch.

"WHY WON'T THEY JUST DIE?" Tony shouted as he sped up. Natasha and Steve rolled their eyes as they reached the last level of the underground facility. Natasha quickly took out her code scrambler and removed the passcodes that locked the door.

"Oh my god – you two better hurry up – the idiots of SHIELD are bringing a party to us," Clint said as he looked over his shoulder at the massive tanks shooting up at the helicopters flying over the mountains in the not too far distance. Steve sighed. The CIA and SHIELD were at each other's throats _again_.

"Why do all our missions always have to be so chaotic?" he asked as he spun around and knocked another couple of guards unconscious as Natasha unlocked the heavily secured room behind him.

"Life just works out like that - but we're in! Let's do this and get the hell out Cap!" Natasha shouted as she removed the code breaker device and kicked open the door leading into a white room. They quickly walked over to the large circular portal like device sitting at the back of the room.

"Where are we supposed to insert these chips again?" Steve asked glancing around at the complicated looking system in front of them. Natasha looked over the control board and down at the signal key system in front of her.

"There are supposed to be two key holes to disengage the device," Natasha said in confusion. Steve looked down at the keys and glanced over his shoulder.

"Wait a second I think I saw another key hole over by the door," Steve said as he took one of the override keys and walked over to the wall on the other side of the room. Natasha went back to studying the control in front of her. Something wasn't right – deactivating key holes were never this easy to find.

"Wait Steve – I think it's a tr-" Natasha started to say but it was too late. Steve had already inserted the key.

BEEP.

A gigantic wall suddenly slid down from the ceiling effectively separating Steve and Natasha from each other.

"What the _hell_?" Natasha said staring at the gigantic barrier in front of her. She heard a large crash and a lot of cursing coming from Stark's end of the communicator.

"THERE'S A BOMB UP HERE RIGHT ABOVE YOU GUYS!" Tony shouted frantically.

"OH SHIT!" everyone shouted through their communicator.

_BOOM_!

Natasha braced herself as she hit the wall and the world went black.

The next time she opened her eyes she was blinded by the sheer whiteness of SHIELD medical walls. An expressionless agent sat in the uncomfortable seat next to her.

"Agent Romanoff you are to report to Fury's office for questioning immediately following your release from medical," the stone faced agent said staring at the bruised and battled agent lying on the medical bed. She gave him a wary look – they just _never_ give you a break do they?

"Understood – but I am currently stripped of my uniform so could you please step outside as I '_release myself from medical'_," Natasha said dryly. The agent rose to his feet and walked out of the room without another word. She stared at the closed door for a few seconds.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered as she threw her clothes on ignoring the searing pain that shot up and down her body and looked around for her weapons and communicator.

They were gone.

"Oh when you don't want to alarm an agent you _don't_ take her stuff without asking," Natasha said darkly. She took a deep breath and schooled her face into a mask of emotionless professionalism and opened the door. The stone faced agent looked up at her and silently started leading her out of the medical bay and down the hall. Natasha followed him patiently even though she clearly knew her own way to the director's office.

"You know you take professional silence to a whole new level right Agent Mendel?" Natasha said after a few minutes of tense cold silence. Agent Mendel didn't even blink.

"No one really wants to talk to you right now agent Romanoff," Mendel replied cautiously after another few moments of silence. Natasha tensed.

"And why is that?" she asked slowly.

"You're current actions during the last avenger's mission were not very popular amongst SHIELD agents at the moment," he replied vaguely. Natasha tried to think back to what the hell they did wrong in Berlin.

"What do you mean by my actions?" she asked cautiously.

"You should know," he said darkly as they rounded the corner and came face to face with the unamused face of their imposing director.

"Thank you agent Mendel – that will be all," Fury said pushing his door open and gesturing for Natasha to walk in. She gave him a calculative look but walked in nonetheless.

"I think I should come in just in cas-" Mendel started to say but was silenced by Fury's withering gaze.

"_I _am the director of this organization - therefore I will personally direct my best agent's investigation and that is _final_," Fury said firmly slamming the door in the security agent's face. He stood there in front of the steel barrier for a couple of moments trying to arrange his chaotic thoughts.

"Do you _know _how much shit you are in?" Fury asked turning around to glare at the agent sitting quietly in front of his desk.

"Apparently a lot," she said blankly. Fury growled as he stalked across the room and slammed a fist against the table in front of her - she didn't even flinch.

"Are you stupid? Are you incompetent? Are you absolutely _batshit _insane?" Fury roared. Natasha remained perfectly still.

"Not that I am aware of," Natasha said cautiously. Fury paused in his rant.

"Agent Romanoff I have this feeling you don't understand the gravity of this situation," Fury said slowly. She tensed.

"What are you trying to say Fury?" she asked.

"You are currently blacklisted on every single intelligence agency in the world as of 2.3 hours ago," Fury said pointedly. Natasha nearly did a double take.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Because they all think you killed Steve Rogers," Fury said simply. Natasha froze.

"_Bullshit_," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Fury stared at her evenly.

"Interesting choice of words," Fury said dryly.

"Who the hell came to _that _fucked up conclusion?" she asked angrily.

"The CIA - and with good reason," Fury said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a small remote control.

"I didn't kill Rogers - let alone know that he's dead," Natasha said firmly. Fury gave her a calculative look.

"Really? So you're saying that this is not you and Rogers in the basement of a warehouse in Berlin. And this isn't you shooting him in the back?" Fury asked as he pressed a button and the short video showed the damning evidence that branded her as a traitor. Natasha stared at the footage in front of her and then looked back at the judging eyes of her boss. Her expression never wavered.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, that's not me and that man in the video footage is definitely not Steve Rogers," Natasha said at the short video footage continued to replay itself before her eyes.

"How do you know?" Fury asked carefully.

"Because Rogers and I were separated while trying to complete our mission in Berlin 3 hours ago. The last thing I remember was a timed _explosion_ and the next thing I knew I was waking up in SHIELD medical," Natasha said steadily.

"How do we know the explosion wasn't to cover up this evidence?" Fury asked. Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"Because I have no reason to shoot my teammate of 3 years," she answered steadily.

"If this isn't you and Rogers who are they?" Fury asked carefully. Natasha stared at the frozen image on the screen.

"I don't know," she said through gritted teeth.

"If this is fake then where is the real Steve Rogers?" Fury continued questioning. Natasha tensed.

"I don't know that either," she said slowly.

"You're not building a very good defense at the moment Agent Romanoff," Fury said with a sigh. Natasha glanced back up at the screen and eyed the heavily guarded door to their right.

"It's all I have at the moment," Natasha said reluctantly.

"It's not good enough," Fury said slamming the remote control down on the table angrily. Natasha stared at the object on the desk.

"How long do I have?" she asked expressionlessly.

"To do _what_?" Fury asked eying the calm agent.

"To clear my name?" she said.

"Not even hours Agent," Fury said glancing up at the door as well.

"How long do I have if I got a head start?" she said slowly. He turned to look at her and placed a small set of keys in front of her.

"You have one hour to get out of the country - then the devils will be at your door," Fury said gravely.

"I'll be ready for them," she said firmly.

"You'd better be," Fury said as he walked towards the door. He paused with his hand on the soundproof barrier between them and the outside world.

"Good luck agent Romanoff - I believe you," Fury said firmly before he unlocked the door and it swung open to reveal 3 heavily armed SHIELD agents specifically the ones stationed on the helicarrier by the council.

"Take agent Romanoff to the holding cell - she's not cooperating at the moment," Fury said stepping to the side and allowing the SHIELD agents to enter the room and surround the volatile spy. Natasha silently analyzed their stance - nonthreatening. This was going to be simple.

"My apologies agent Romanoff - but you're going to have to come with us," one of the agents said regretfully. Natasha felt only slightly bad for what she was about to do - but only slightly.

"It's okay agent Jackson - I don't hold it against you," she said as she got up and walked in front of him. He sighed in relief.

"That's good," he said calmly. She turned to face him and gave him a wary smile.

"I hope you will return the sentiments," Natasha said before she promptly socked the poor agent in the face. She grabbed the tranquilizer from his belt and shot the other two agents in the room. She looked back at Jackson and sharply pistol whipped him across the face effectively knocking him unconscious. She stood there for a few seconds surveying her handiwork before looking up at her boss and raising an eyebrow.

"Enough witnesses for you?" she asked dryly. Fury snorted.

"Plenty - get out of here," Fury said as he turned around and walked down the hall distracting several agents as he went.

"Agent Clark! Where are those Afghanistan status reports? The next person I talk to better have it or someone is going to get fired!" Fury barked his voice resonating in every direction. Every single agent in the hall promptly fled the scene. Natasha rolled her eyes and hastily made her way towards the hanger. She picked up a random communicator off a table and quickly reprogrammed it to send out her personal signal. She swiftly walked down the busy runway and signaled the control room for takeoff.

"Agent Romanoff permission to launch copy," Natasha spoke into her tampered communicator as she climbed into an empty fighter jet and strapped herself in.

"Delayed permission, over. Weren't you just in an interrogation Agent Romanoff?" the agent from the control room asked. _Shit_. Natasha scanned the screen in front of her and quickly searched up who she was talking to.

"You really think they'd keep me for long Agent Kelvin? Stuff like this always happens when you participate in as many missions as I do," Natasha said calmly. That was utter _bullshit _- but god she hoped the ground based agent didn't know that. The agent at the other end paused. Natasha held her breath.

"Right of course. I apologize for any disrespect agent Romanoff - clear for takeoff over," the agent said quickly as she green lighted Natasha's jet. Natasha sighed in relief inside.

"Don't mention it Agent Kelvin, over," Natasha said throwing her headset over her ears and quickly starting up the jet. She glanced at her watch. The tranquilized agents had another 7 minutes under the sedative. She turned the jet engine on and started speeding down the runway. 3, 2, 1 - clear. She lifted off from the base and shot across the sky.

Alarms started sounding 5 minutes after she left.

By that point Natasha Romanoff was long gone.

_1 hour later._

Clint Barton was angry enough that he might just murder the next SHIELD agent that sent him a judging look. He stalked down the helicarrier corridors and headed straight for the office belonging to the most powerful man on the ship.

"Where is she?" Clint shouted storming into the director's office. Fury looked up from his notes and surveyed the royally pissed archer in front of him.

Boy was he late.

"Gone," Fury said simply.

"What the hell does gone mean?" Clint growled. Fury gave him a measured look.

"It means I don't know where she is," Fury said steadily. The anger promptly left Clint's sails once he realized what the director meant.

"Oh..."

"Yes _oh_. You all really screwed up this time," Fury said with an icy glare.

"Yeah we got _that_ much. We're working on fixing that at the moment," Clint muttered. Fury threw a small video screen at him. Clint caught the device easily and glanced down at it with wariness.

"What's this?" Clint asked slowly. Fury simply stared at him.

"Watch it and realize what the hell you all just got into," Fury said seriously. Clint pressed play and froze as the basement footage played across the screen.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Clint shouted. Fury calmly waited for the horrified agent to calm down.

"Is this real?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Real enough that the CIA apparently has a dead body they claim belongs to our well known Captain. The problem is the bastards won't let us verify it. But frankly that's not what I'm worried about at the moment," Fury said turning his computer screen towards the frozen archer. In front of him was a rapidly growing list of intelligence organizations and hit man teams that all had Natasha Romanoff listed as their number #1 target. The list just kept getting longer and longer and longer. He thinks his heart just stopped beating.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"We don't know - but apparently the council has put us on this list too," Fury said gravely.

Utter silence.

"Did you let her go?" Clint asked quietly. Fury gave him an intense look.

"I'm not the council Barton," Fury said steadily. Clint nodded - he always did respect his rogue boss.

"Thank you but this means _I quit_. I can't be a part of an organization that's out to kill the one person that matters to me," Barton said rising from his chair and giving his boss one last curt nod. He walked over to the door but paused at Fury's last words.

"You walk out on this - and the council is going to put you on the death row list Barton - right under her name," Fury said slowly.

"Sometimes love requires you to do the unthinkable Fury," Clint said staring at the door in front of him.

"Love can destroy you as well Barton," Fury said cautiously. Clint laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"That's the risk all us lovesick fools take Director," Clint said humorlessly.

"Don't regret it Barton," Fury said giving him one last chance to reconsider his actions.

"I'll never regret choosing her - never," Clint said firmly as he turned the doorknob in front of him and walked away from everything he ever knew and towards the one thing that ever mattered.

_Another hour later._

Tony stared at the archer in front of him in utter disbelief.

"YOU'RE LEAVING THE AVENGERS?" Tony asked incredulously as Clint quickly stuffed some clothes and all his mission equipment into a duffel bag.

"That's the plan," Clint said opening a draw and pulling out his untraceable cellphone.

"As in _you're_ _quitting _just like that?" Tony continued to ask still in shock. Clint sighed.

"Yes Tony how many times do I have to say it until you understand?" Clint said impatiently as he threw his guns into the bag. Bruce and Thor stood off to the side and watched the back and forth conversation with matching wary expressions.

"That's the point! I _don't_ understand! MAKE ME UNDERSTAND DAMN IT!" Tony shouted.

"I'll never reach Natasha if I stay connected to SHIELD," Clint explained impatiently.

"What do you mean you'll never reach her?" Bruce asked slowly. Clint picked up his bow and looked up at his team with determined eyes.

"If Natasha Romanoff doesn't want to be found – they'll never find her. Therefore I have to be somewhere she can find me without every single hired assassin in the world breathing down her neck," Clint said seriously.

"You know she's only fueling their conviction that she is the culprit when she runs instantly after being accused right?" Tony said slowly. Clint whipped around and grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and pinned him with an angry look.

"Natasha would _never_ turn on us. If you don't believe that then we were never a real team to begin with," Clint said harshly. Tony stared back at the vibrating archer with a steady look.

"I never said I thought she betrayed us – I'm asking why she ran away in the first place," Tony said steadily.

"I don't know if you've ever met some of the more ruthless assassins in the world Stark – but they don't wait for you to be proven innocent or guilty– a job is a job whether the target deserves to die or not. If she's on the list – she's considered as good as dead. Besides – there are a lot of assassins that would just _love_ to have Natasha Romanoff the ex-assassin on their list. To them she's a volatile variable that can't be trusted to side with the heroes _or_ the felons. You don't understand just how dangerous it is to be in the middle," Clint said seriously. There was silence as the last 3 remaining Avengers absorbed the information Clint just revealed to them.

"I don't think she did it," Bruce said suddenly. They all turned to him as he stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think she killed Steve – but I don't know really what went down in the basement either," Bruce said trying to replay as much of the last few hours in his head as he could.

"No one does at the moment," Clint said letting Stark out of his grip and closing his duffel bag before throwing it over his shoulder. "But I'm going to find out," Clint said with conviction. "I know you guys have responsibilities as the real Avengers – me and Natasha were never really superheroes to begin with. It was always too good to be true I guess," Clint said sadly staring up at the last 3 Avengers left to continue their legacy.

"Don't talk like that Clint – you and Natasha are Avengers until the day you die – no piece of paper will change that," Bruce said firmly. Clint smiled warily at them.

"I'm not going to call," he warned. They rolled their eyes.

"We don't expect you to – just make sure she's okay. We'll try and help figure things out on our side if we can," Tony said awkwardly giving Clint's shoulder a squeeze. Clint nodded and passed them as he approached the door. He was about to start his own personal mission of tracking down his partner on the run.

"Do you believe the Captain is dead Clint Barton?" Thor boomed quietly as Clint reached the doorway. Clint paused.

"I don't know – but he might be if we don't figure this shit out fast," Clint said as he turned around to give his team one last look.

"Don't die you over dramatic spies," Tony said warily. Clint snorted.

"Trust me we're not that easy to take out," Clint said dryly.

_Several hours later. _

It was raining heavily in Amsterdam and everyone was running for cover as the rain started to fall harder. There was a lone figure walking slowly down the deserted street with a dark hoodie covering her head. It didn't change the fact that she was soaking wet and probably drenched to the bone.

Natasha glanced around as she turned the corner and quickly stepped into a random phone booth. She hastily put in a few coins and dialed a memorized number and waited for the ring.

BEEP.

"Hey Mike it's me Elaina I was wondering where Elizabeth went looking for Tommy back at Michael's wedding? I was too busy to notice but Edith and Ursula were not around to see how beautiful Nadine looked in her dress and how Daniel and Eddie had their mouths on the floor since Rachel and Drake did such and amazing job dolling up her and her little sister Rhianna in time for the reception. I think Ariadne did a beautiful job as the host. I also think Corey and Oliver were the best looking men at the party since Victor was home sick and Sebastian and his date Bridget are off somewhere making out. I think Rocky and Isabella have left the party hours ago so it's only Diana, George, and Edward left as the sober ones. And the party doesn't even end until_ 9 o'clock_ you know? Well it was nice conversing with you goodbye," Natasha said before hanging up. She looked down at her watch – 8:00 pm local time. She had to stay out of sight for the next hour. Thunder roared in the distance and she sighed.

She missed those bastards already.

She quickly left the phone booth and started making her way across town to her destination. All the while keeping a look out for any suspicious behaviour. She was a walking target after all. While she made her way to the edge of town using the least populated streets possible she replayed the last scene before she blacked out over and over again in her head.

First of all it was obviously a set up.

Second of all the CIA is incompetent and just plain stupid.

Third of all she can count on one hand the number of people she can trust at the moment. At least she hoped she could trust them. She was going to find out either way soon. She turned another street corner and froze when she felt a familiar presence suddenly appear behind her – not one she particularly liked.

"Seems like you're a fugitive just like me now Red," someone said suddenly from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Piss off Loki. I'll never be like you," she said darkly. Loki laughed as he leaned against the wall beside her.

"Oh really? Let's see the current stats shall we? First of all the whole the world is out to kill you, apparently they all think you killed Rogers - good job by the way, you're own people don't trust you anymore and the love of your life is nowhere to be found," Loki said in a sing song voice.

"Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's not on my side," she said heatedly. The smile on his face melted into a darker expression.

"Are you sure he's on your side? Are you so convinced that a man who has betrayed you all once - won't betray you again?" he asked menacingly leaning into her personal space.

"He didn't betray us - he was used by _you_ of all people. There is a big difference," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Details, details. What are you going to do now Miss Russian Spy?" Loki asked the dark edge in his voice receding once more.

"Like hell I would tell you," Natasha sneered before she started walking away from the annoying demigod who has been stripped of all his destructive powers - he was a harmless annoying flea now. Who apparently liked to pop in and out of earth every once in a while.

"How will you possibly win when the whole world is against you?" Loki asked forebodingly.

"It's simply - I don't need to win. As long as there is one person who believes me the _world _will never win. That's what matters," she said firmly. Loki whistled quietly beside her.

"Does Barton know this? Because I'm pretty sure he signed up to win," Loki said matching her brisk pace. She didn't even look at him.

"Sometimes there are things that Barton doesn't need to know," Natasha said vaguely. Loki gave her a wary look but for once chose not to comment. She filed that little detail away to analyze later.

"He's trying to find you, you know," Loki said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know," Natasha said as they rounded another corner.

"Not the running into the arms of your man type are you?" Loki asked dryly. Natasha gave him a withering look.

"Right of course not. You're Natasha Romanoff girl whose unparalleled skills will always save her neck," Loki said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do then follow me around you ugly bastard?" Natasha asked irritably.

"Nope actually you should be honored. You're the most interesting thing buzzing around all the little humans who actually think they run the world at the moment," Loki said dryly. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't care to tell me anything useful about said people will you?" she asked warily. She didn't set her hopes too high. Loki tapped his chin while he considered her request.

"Nah probably not – however I will say lover boy has chosen to dramatically quit his lovely position as an honorary SHIELD dog and has joined you on the famous or should I say infamous world wanted list," Loki said airily. Natasha froze.

"He did _what_?" she asked in disbelief. Loki smiled.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" he asked cheerfully. She glared at him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He shrugged.

"I'm not the one with the gigantic price tag on her head. And I don't care about petty human money either. Besides you know that if I cause one more pathetic human death it's back to the Asgardian solitary prison for me," Loki said holding up his arms and showing her the bright green ruins rotating around his wrists. She relaxed when she remember Thor telling them about Loki's punishment.

"I still _hate_ you with a passion," she said firmly before she continued walking and carefully surveying their surrounding as she did. He snorted.

"You're no walk in the park either Red," Loki said shaking his head. She was about to reply with a curt response who she noticed a shadow shift in the alley beside them. She kept walking at the same pace until they turned the corner. Then she rapidly sped up.

"Seems like trouble has finally caught up with you," Loki said glancing back at the suspicious disturbance as he matched her new pace.

"No, not quite yet," she said as she stared up at the gigantic bridge in front of them. She quickly walked towards it. Loki followed after her with a curious expression on his face.

"Little red riding hood has a plan to avoid the wolves eh?" Loki asked curiously. Natasha made her way up the hill and over towards the bridge before she paused to look at her watch. She had less than 3 minutes. She turned around and glanced up at the waiting demigod.

"Sorry Loki," she said standing at the edge of the tracks. A distinct horn could be heard in the distance and her hair started flying into her face. He gave her a confused look.

"For what?" he asked. She winced before she promptly shoved the demigod onto the tracks just as a speeding freight train turned the corner and smashed right into him. She watched as he got thrown 20 feet down the tracks and winced again when he hit the safety railing on the side of the bridge and fell into the cold water below.

"Even for immortal beings that's got to hurt," Natasha said with a cringe. She glanced down at her watch – 9:02. Shit she was late. She carefully surveyed the deserted area. She paused as she listened to the light shuffle of quiet synchronized footfalls not too far off in the distance.

"I'm not ready to rumble with you guys yet," she muttered as she stared at the moving train in front of her as it slowly came to an emergency stop. She made a choice and ran with it.

20 seconds after she disappeared from sight the entire bridge was surrounded by the overseas division of the U.S. army. They are always so dramatic in their entrance.

"Search every inch of this train until we find her men! I don't care if you have to tear open every single damn crate in this 100 meter radius! We are not leaving until we have our target soldiers!" The army general shouted as 30 soldiers jumped onto the train and started searching every corner a spy could hide in.

As the loud commotion continued surrounding the stalled train 20 feet under the bridge was a tiny little tugboat making its way across the river. The sole sailor manning the little boat poked his head out of his small control room when he heard a large object hit the deck. He smiled when he saw what it was.

"Sorry I'm late," Natasha said tugging the wire she used to jump down from the bridge and retracted it into her belt. He shook his head.

"Ah not a problem lassy – it's not like I had anything better to do today," the sailor said taking off his hat and giving her a wary smile. She snorted.

"You have a horrible sailor accent Clint," she said dryly. Clint shrugged as he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alive to hear it Tasha," he mumbled into her hair. She pulled him closer and took a deep breath of his distinct maple smell blended with fresh pine leaves.

"We're in so much shit Clint," she whispered.

"I know," he said quietly.

**A/N: One shot or multichapter? One shot or multichapter? One shot or multichapter? This is my new story idea guys let me know if you think I should continue! And please tell me what you liked about this chapter! **

_*For those of you who couldn't figure out Natasha's crazy phone call. _

"Hey **M**ike it's me **E**laina I was wondering where **E**lizabeth went looking for **T**ommy back at **M**ichael's wedding? I was too busy to notice but **E**dith and **U**rsula were not around to see how beautiful **N**adine looked in her dress and how **D**aniel and **E**ddie had their mouths on the floor since **R**achel and **D**rake did such and amazing job dolling up her and her little sister **R**ihanna in time for the reception. I think **A**riadne did a beautiful job as the host. I also think **C**orey and **O**liver were the best looking men at the party since **V**ictor was home sick and **S**ebastian and his date **B**ridget are off somewhere making out. I think **R**ocky and **I**sabella have left the party hours ago so it's only **D**iana, **G**eorge, and **E**dward left as the sober ones. And the party doesn't even end until_ 9 o'clock_ you know? Well it was nice conversing with you goodbye," Natasha said before hanging up.

**MEETMEUNDERDRACOVSBRIDGE 9 o'clock. **

MEET ME UNDER DRACOV'S BRIDGE – 9 o'clock.

Isn't Natasha just brilliant?


End file.
